Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets/Luxury Yacht
This is the fourth chapter in Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets. After the Mud Spa, Julio is not found in the villa on the island, so Sally needs a map! Level 4-1 - Time to Shine *On the Yacht, the boat is sailing! *Francois: We need to get off this boat! *Barbra: No can do, I'm afraid. We've left the mainland. *Sally: You must have a rubber boat or something? *Barbra: We have one lifeboat for emergencies. That's for rescuing, not for returning somebody with last-minute doubts. *Sally: I don't have doubts. I shouldn't have been on the boat in the first place! *Bartender: What do you mean? *Sally: We just came on board to have a look while you were anchored. When is the next stop? *Barbra: Not for another 4000 miles. *Sally: That's hallway across the ocean! I need to get back to Julio! *Barbra: Ehm… I think he's standing next to you. *Sally: No, that's Francois. It's his fault we're stuck on this boat now. *Francois: I'm sorry. *Barbra: You're going to be even more sorry once the captain finds you. *Barbra: You're officially stowaways, which means you'll most likely be dropped off at the nearest police station as soon as we lay anchor again. *Sally: Police? No way. *Francois: Can't we wash dishes instead? *Barbra: You could check with Fred, who runs the small store downstairs. He hurt his hand last week, he could use the help. But I'm not making any promises. *Sally: Thanks. *Sally and Francois go to the boat salon. *Fred turns to Sally and Francois while he's interacting in the store. *Sally: Fred? You look like you could use some help. Let me. After the level *Fed: Who are you and why are you helping my customers? *Sally: I'll be honest, Fred. We're stowaways by accident and since there's another 4000 miles to go before this boat sees another harbor, we need a way to pay for our presence. *Francois: And avoid getting sent to the police. *Sally: That too. *Fred: Well, I'm not sure- *Sally: Fred, honey, listen. You don't know the half of what we could do for you. *One person visits to get. *Sally: How about adding a touch of salon to this store? Sure, you sell nail polish, but what about using it for an actual manicure? *Fred: I know nothing about manicures. *Sally: But I do. And my friend Francois is actually a famous interior decorator who just finished a job for Georgio Nespress. *Passenger 1: Is Georgio Nespress on this boat too? *Sally: We're not saying he is. *Francois: But then again, we're not saying he isn't, either. *Passenger 1: I need to do my hair. And my make-up. *Sally: Well, honey, you're in luck, because as of today, this store is getting a make over. *Francois: 'Fred's Beauty Parlor'. *Sally: Tell your friends! *A passenger leaves. Level 4-2 - Ray of Sunshine *Fred: Looks like you've got it all under control. *Sally: We have, don't you worry. *Fred: I'll be up on the deck, enjoying the sun. Finally. *Sally: You do that, honey. *Fred: People think it's all sun and fun when you work on a ship. But I'm stuck below deck all the time. *Sally goes to orange t-shirts. *Sally: Sure. *Fred: No sun, no sea, just the smell of nail polish and cheap perfume. *Francois: I like the smell of nail polish. *Fed: No fun activities or cocktails, no relaxing deck chairs. *Sally: Well, you can sit in a deckchair as long as you want. And I'm sure Barbra will bring you all the cocktails you need. Bye! *Sally pushes Fred to leave. *Francois: That guy really needs a holiday. *Sally: Before we got stuck here, you were supposed to get me a map. They must have one on board. *Sally: Since we're going to be stuck on this yacht for a while, I'll use my free time to find the best route between all of the islands. *Francois: And the best route back to the islands. We'll be 4000 miles away. *Sally: Don't remind me. Oh, all of my stuff! And Paige's dolphin frame... Just go find that map. *Francois leaves the salon. After the level *Francois enters with a map! *Francois: Here you go. Barbra from the upper deck bar had one. *Sally: This is going to be a lot of work. *Francois: Sally... Are you sure? You have no lead at all, we're on a ship that's sailing to the other side of the world... Isn't it time to call it quits? *Sally: Never. I know he's out there. I can't abandon him. *Francois: Even if he's still alive, who says he's waiting for you? *Sally: There's only one way to find out. *Sally: OK, so, where to start... Level 4-3 - Move That Body *On the bar deck, Sally gets coffee. *Sally: Finally, proper coffee. *Francois: I'm sorry you don't have your mug any more. *Sally: I'm sure Zea will take good care of our stuff until we get back. *Sally: We'll have to get back to Lutum Island first and then work our way from there. I've already got the first part of the itinerary covered. *The host goes to the class. *Host: Good morning, everyone! Our regular programming fitness class starts at 10 am, followed by bootcamp on the upper deck at 12. *Host: And there'll be a special sundown cooldown at 8 pm. See you there! *Sally: Now I understand why so many people wear sports outfits! *Barbra: The cruise has a fitness theme. *Sally: Well, whatever floats your boat, I guess. *Francois: Do you think bootcamp would suit me? *Sally: If you like sweating a lot, go for it. *Francois: I don't, I just think I look good in a tracksuit. I'll have to try some out in the store. Let's go! *Sally and François go to work. After the level *Helen visits. *Helen: Wow, this place sure has improved. Are you open tonight as well? *Sally: I wasn't really planning on it. *Helen: Oh, that's a shame. I was hoping I could get a blow dry after the sunset workout. Don't tell anyone, but I heard Georgio Nespress is on board. *Sally: My lips are sealed. I could do a blow dry right now if you want? *Helen: No, my hair would only get messed up by the sunset workout again. *Sally: You could always slip the sunset workout? Looks like you've been working out today already anyway. *Helen: You noticed? Great! *Sally: Well, I saw the outfit and I just assumed- *Helen: I did 2 classes today so I need to do the third one to keep on schedule. *Sally: Three workout classes? Do what sort of schedule are you? *Helen: I just cannot function if I don't train. *Sally: I have the exact opposite. *Helen: Never mind. I guess I can do my own hair later tonight. *Sally: I somehow think the chance of running into Georgio Nespress tonight is quite slim anyway. *Helen: Maybe. *Sally: Come back tomorrow and I'll give you a nice manicure! *Helen leaves the salon and Francois enters. *Francois: I saw her at bootcamp today. She was really... intense. *Sally: And you? *Francois: Well, it was my first time, so I just decided to watch. From a deckchair. With a cocktail. Yes, I think bootcamp really suits me! Level 4-4 - Attention Deficit *Barbra: What's so interesting about that area that you need to look at that map day and night? *Sally: Oh, nothing. I'm just looking for something. *Barbra: Aren't we all. *Francois turns on the radio. *Francois: Good morning, everyone! My name is Francois and I'll be 'running' you through the daily activities. *Francois: Of course there's the regular morning fitness, followed today by an afternoon yoga class on the upper deck. *Francois throws the tickets. *Francois: And make sure to drop by at Fred's Beauty Parlor after that for all your beauty and gossip needs. You know you want to! *Barbra: You'd better run down to the store, because after that announcement, it's going to be busy! *Sally and Francois go back to work! After the level *Helen: Thanks for the manicure, Sally. It looks really good. But I've got to dash now. *Sally: There are no fitness classes any more though, right? *Helen: No, so I want to do a short run before dinner. Nothing like a nice run to whet the appetite. Want to join me? *Sally: Thanks, Helen. But I've already worked up a sweet from helping all of those customers. *Helen: That's different, though. Really, you should think about working out. It's really important to keep in shape, especially in your line of work. *Sally: I guess I could use a bit of exercise. But I don't need three classes a day. *Helen: Once you get hit with the fitness virus, there is no way back. You just want more. *Francois: Not everybody does three classes. *Helen: Well, they should. See you later! *Helen leaves the salon. *Sally: Have you seen Fred? He's not even checked in once since we took over the shop. *Francois: He's probably still enjoying his 'vacation' on the upper deck. *Sally: I've not seen him there lately either. Let's ask around. *Sally and Francois leave the salon. Level 4-5 - Back and Forth *The ladies go upstairs. *Sally: So you haven't seen Fred either? *Barbra: I have him a drink, just after you took over. Haven't seen him since, I just figured he'd gone back to help you out. *Allison: Nope. I hope he's OK! *Barbra: You should check with his wife. *One lady goes downstairs. *Sally: His wife? *Another lady goes. *Barbra: She's probably running around here somewhere. *Sally: OK, thanks! Francois! *Francois: Just a moment, just finishing this workout. Did you know that merely watching people exercise, makes your muscles twitch as well? *A lady exercises. *Francois: I'll be completely toned by the time we leave the ship! After the level *In the hallway, Fred sees Sally. *Sally: Fred! I've been looking all over for you. *Fred: Oh, Sally. I was just here. *Sally: What happened to enjoying the sun on the upper deck? *Fred: Turns out I have a sun allergy. *Sally: Oh, I'm sorry honey. I'm sure we have some cream for it. *Fred: I guess. *Sally: It's just because you haven't been in the sun for so long. It'll pass. *Fred: I don't care. So, 'Fred's Beauty Parlor' is doing really well, I heard. *Sally: Yes! You should come and take a look. *Fred: People are raving about it. The captain asked me why I hadn't thought of it before. *Sally: Yes, well... *Fred: He wants to keep it like this, expand it even. So I'm out of a job. *Sally: What? *Fred: Look at me, Sally. Do I look like someone who runs a beauty parlor? Really. But, thanks. Thanks for nothing. *Fred leaves to the left. Level 4-6 - Feel That in the Morning *Sally: ...I don't see why he should go. *Francois: Be honest. Do you see Fred giving somebody a manicure? *Sally: They could hire people for that. Have him just do the day-to-day management. *Francois: I guess. *Barbra: That store was his life. I've not seen anything matter more to him than that. *Sally: Except for his wife, I hope. *Barbra: She got fed up with him working all the tine, too. Got herself a hobby of her own. They hardly spend time together. *Francois: So we need to get Fred his job back, AND make sure he spends more time with his wife too. *Sally: That's a lot. *Francois: I'll think of a plan. You have other things to worry about today, Sally. *Barbra: What's that? *Sally: I promised to do a workout this afternoon. I've never done any sports since high school! *Barbra: Well, good luck with that... After the level *Francois plays! *Sally: Thanks for doing this one-on-one, I don't think I'd survive in one of those group lessons. *Helen: Don't worry. So, we'll start with some easy exercises. Just follow my lead. *Sally and Helen dance! *Francois: Afternoon everyone - here's a little something for all of you who just keep going and never give up. A special request for a special lady: 'I can't let you go'. *The music plays. *Sally: Francois, don't. *Francois: Just thought you could do with a little extra encouragement. *Helen: I love this song. I was so sad when I heard of Julio's plane crash. It just reminds us of how fragile life is. *Helen: No time to waste. So, another 10 of those, Sally, let's go! *Sally and Helen dance! *Helen: Don't give up! *Sally: I'm not giving up. This is just not for me. And I'm... *Helen: You're what? A quitter? *Sally: Of course not. Anything but. How dare you call me that! *Helen: I didn't mean to- *Sally: You're just obsessed by training and you can't get that other people have other lives. With other stuff to worry about. *Sally goes back to Fred's Parlor. *Francois steps off the music. *Francois: I'll go after her. *Francois goes after Sally. Level 4-7 - A Feinting Spell *Sally: ...and to top it all off, my muscles ache like crazy. I'm not sure if I can pull off working today. *Francois: Shall I ask Fred to help? *Sally: Great idea. We need to convince him that he can still run this place. *Francois: If you need somebody to motivate him, you could always ask Helen. *Sally: Please, no! But she means well. I should go and apologize to her later on. I flew off the handle. *Sally drinks coffee. *Francois: I shouldn't have played that Julio song. I'm sorry. *Sally: It's OK. *Francois: Gotcha. Fred, Fred! *Francois goes to get Fred and Sally keeps drinking coffee. *Sally: Just the man we needed. How's your hand? *Fred: Getting better. *Sally: I'm hurry quite bad myself. I could use your help. *Fred: You look fine to me. *Sally: I did my first workout yesterday. *Fred: Ah. I get it. I'll help you out. *Sally: Thanks, Fred. Much appreciated. *Sally leaves the salon, letting Fred and Francois go. After the level *Fred and Francois go to Sally. *Sally: Thanks, Fred. That was great. *Fred: Well, I know how to run my own store. *Sally: It is still your store. There is no real difference, honestly. You just need someone extra who can do the hairdressing and manicures, that's all. *Francois: You do want to keep your job, right? *Fred: Yes. Sort of. I don't know. *Sally: You're a difficult man to get, Fred. *Fred: That's what my wife says, too. *They're proud! *Fred: Who am I kidding, I love this store. Probably a bit too much. I spent all my time in here. *Fred: When you took over, I was miserable. And when you did such a great job, even worse. *Sally: What happened to 'up on deck, enjoying the sun'? *Fred: Sun rash, remember. Also, I realized I'm probably just a workaholic. *Sally: What about spreading time with your wife? *Fed: She's got her own life. I just didn't pay enough attention to her. *Sally: It's never too late to fix that. If you still love her. *Fred: Of course I love her. *Sally: Think about it, Fred. This is it. 'Fred's Beauty parlor' could be a new beginning for you. *Sally: The work you love, but less of it. The woman you love, but more of it. *Fred: If you put it like that... *Sally: You're not out of a job. Not if I can help it! Level 4-8 - Heartbroken *At the deck, Sally and Francois are in conversation. *Sally: I thought you'd already written Emily a card from the boat? *Francois: I have. But the boat has this service where you can send postcards for free! So I've been writing Emily a card every day. *Barbra: You do realize that those cards are not being sent until we hit the shore? *Sally: Emily will get all of those cards at the same time... Poor mailman. *Barbra: Poor girl, if she has to read them all! *Helen goes upstairs! *Sally: Helen? *Francois: Try after 3 pm, there are no training sessions planned then. *Barbra: The way she trains, she'll most likely be doing some sort of workout anyway. *Sally: What happened to her that she became so obsessed? *Barbra: Since Feed was devoting all of his time to the store, she had to find something to preoccupy herself, too. Guess it still backfired. *Sally: Fred? *Barbra: Her husband. *Francois: Fred and Helen are married? *Sally: That explains a lot. A lot... After the level *Helen enters the salon. *Helen: Sally? *Sally: Helen. *Sally and Helen: I'm sorry. *They're now happy! *Helen: I was too strict. *Sally: I was too mean. You couldn't know. *Helen: Sometimes you just don't know what goes on in other people's lives. *Sally: Well, I always try to find out. And then I talk about it with others. Hairdresser, right... *Helen: I don't want to tell others how to live their life. Not when I've made a mess of my own. *Sally: Now, honey, that's not true. Look at you. You're healthy and gorgeous, and a great friend. You just need to know when to let go for a bit. *Sally and Helen give a hug! *Helen: Thanks, Sally. *Sally: Don't thank me now. Thank me later. *Helen: When? Why? *Sally: Just drop my tomorrow after four. I'll do your hair and make-up and then I have a very special surprise for you over dinner. *Helen: Oh! Is it Georgio Nespress? It is, isn't it? I'm so excited... *Sally didn't know he was in. Helen leaves the salon. Level 4-9 - Can't Keep You Off My Mind *Sally: So, you got the music? *Francois: Sure did. 'Non-stop romantic hits' all ready. *Sally: Cocktails? *Francois: Barbra is on it. *Sally: And Fred's coming in at three for a wash and shave, right? *Francois: Four. *Sally: I said three. *Francois: You said four. *Sally: I said 'four sugars please' for my coffee! *Francois: Ah, right. *Sally: and Helen is coming after four as well. We can't have them see each other. It will spoil the surprise! *Francois: I'll stall them. *Sally: You'd better! *They go to work. During the level *Sally keeps Fred away! *Fred: Helen? Helen, I'm here! *Sally: She's not here, Fred. *Fred: Oh, ok. *Fred leaves the salon. (Now that's one, Repeats for three more times) After the level *Helen enters with the purple outfit! *Helen: Is he here yet? *Sally: Just have a seat. We'll bring you a surprise cocktail in a bit. *Fred: So why am I here, looking like this? *Fred: Helen. You look... beautiful. *Helen: Fred? You are... *Francois got the cocktails. *Francois: Your cocktails, madam and sir. They are especially made for the occasion by our amazing Barbra, who has called them the 'Obsession'. *Francois gave cocktail to Helen and Fred! *Sally: Francois! *Fred: I'm sorry I've taken you for granted. That store was so important for me. I guess I just got stuck in my ways. *Helen: Me too. I was running so hard, I didn't even see you anymore. *Fred: I guess we both made mistakes. *Helen: Will you really lose your job? *Fred: I hope not. I love what Sally did to the store. Bit I don't want to lose you either. *Helen: We'll work it out. I'm sure. *They're ecstatic, and now Helen and Fred gave kisses! Level 4-10 - New Beginnings *Sally: Now I've got aching muscles AND a headache. *Francois: That's what you get from partying all night. *Sally: I'm getting too old for this... *Sally: Helen! Fred! How are you? *Helen: We're good. *Fred: We just wanted to thank you. *Sally: Don't thank me, honey. You did it all yourself. *Francois: With some help from me. *Fred: I just talked to the captain. I've convinced him that I'm the right person to manage 'Fred's Beauty Parlor'. And guess what? Helen will help me! *Sally: Oh, that's so exciting! Just make sure you take it easy, okay? No obsessing over how to make it into the perfect beauty parlor. It's fine as it is. *Fred: For now. *Sally: I could, however, recommended you some high-quality beauty products. *Francois: Might they be of the infamous 'Sally's Salon' brand? *Sally: They sure are. *Sally: I'll send you some samples. *Helen: We're almost at our next destination, so before you leave the boat, please teach me everything you know, Sally. *Sally: I won't teach you everything, but I'll give you a start. A girl has to keep some of her secrets, right? *Now they're happy! After the level; Post-chapter *Francois and Sally look at the view. *Sally: I see land! *Francois: Feels weird, standing here without our suitcases. Any idea where we'll go? *Sally: Back to Julio, as soon as we can. *Sally: I've got it all figured out. As soon as we get back, we get our stuff from Lutum, then we hop to... *Sally: Wow, those islands all have really weird names, I keep forgetting them. *Francois: I'll miss this boat. *Sally: We had a nice thing going there, with the beauty parlor. *Francois: We sure did. *Sally: Thanks, Francois, for being such a friend. And for keeping my secret safe. *The Yacht arrived at Hawaii. *Francois: Well, actually... I need to tell you something... *Sally: We're here! Let's go! *Sally leaves first before Francois.